The Crimson Trio
by MrSaxobeat
Summary: This story follows a red Maverick Hunter named Zero and very much shows how crazy life can get when two worlds merge into one. Along the way he'll team up with other Capcom characters like Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess and the half demon, half human fellow demon hunter, Dante.
1. Chapter 1: A Heavenly Encounter

[Disclaimer] I do not own any of the Marvel and Capcom characters in this story and any actions that are taken by said characters are either faithful to the character or just my interpretation of how they would act. Viewer is adviced.

[Author's note] Not feeling really confident in making an essay like story sooo dialouge is good too right? Criticsm is also welcomed as long as it could help out with my grammars. English ain't my first language so I wish to better myself.

In a world where both heroes and villains alike from two completely different worlds, conflict is sure to arise as they all wonder who is an ally and who is on the side of conquering both worlds...or worse, destroy it. This is a story of how a fellow android, Zero, tries to comprehend all of this madness and finds a way home to fulfill his duty as a Maverick Hunter, robots who are tasked with stopping out-of-control robots from harming the innocents. Will he succeed in his new mission? Or die trying?

Zero: X?...X! Do you read me? X...damn it!

He looked around his surroundings, abandoned buildings, some engulfed in a blaze of inferno and many destroyed in the countless fights between foes and allies. Zero was already helping the other heroes evacuate the city, however, fighting the villains at the same time was another thing all in entirely. Never has Zero faced such powerful enemies in his life as a Maverick Hunter. There was something more intimidating about the new villains he has come across than many of his previous opponents. As he walked around, still trying to find a way to communicate with his partner, X, also a Maverick Hunter, he stumbles across a white wolf drinking water from a public swimming pool, somehow still clean from all the battles they have had.

Zero: A wolf? In the city? Must've escaped from the zoo or something.

Zero then slowly approaches the wolf as he wonders to himself what on Earth could a wild animal be doing in the city...and that being said, how could it still be alive with all the villains wrecking havoc upon the city?!

White wolf: *still drinking*

Zero: *silently gets closer*

Issun: ...hmm?! Ammy! Behind us!

White wolf: *stops* *looks around to see Zero*

Zero:...!

Issun: Hey! Trying to surprise attack us?! Wrong move, blondie!

White wolf: *growls*

Zero: It can talk?!

Issun: We're trying to survive here so if you make one wrong move, then you're gonna taste my blade!

...We? Blade? Looking around, Zero did not see anyone else for anything remotely resembling a blade or even a knife. Is the wolf trying to trick him? Or...

Zero: Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. Since you're able to talk, mind telling me how you have been able to survive this long? Are you by any chance a shapeshifter? What's your secret, wolf?

Hearing that, Issun got pretty angry.

Issun: Hey! I'M the one who's talking to you! This here is the Great Goddess Amaterasu and she ain't no ordinary wolf.

Issun posed proudly but the crimson Maverick Hunter is still a bit confused on the whole identity of Amater _asu_ herself.

Zero: Amaterasu? ...I take it you're not from around here. Then again, so am I.

Issun: Hmm? What do you mean?

Zero: I'm from a different world from this one. While I was on a mission, I felt as if a powerful energy was warping itself around me and teleported me to this city.

Issun: Really?! The same thing happened to us! Ammy was just about to dealt the finishing blow on a demon and then we ended up here!

Zero:...demon? Does such beings even exist?

Issun: Don't tell me you've never heard of em. They've been causing trouble and chaos all over Nippon and I'm pretty sure other places.

Zero: So you two are from Japan basically.

Issun: I said Nippon! Not Japan, whatever that is...

As both Issun and Zero were talking to one another, a beam of laser came down upon them, destroying a good chunk of the edge of the swimming pool and vaporized a large quantity of water. Fortunately, both Amaterasu and Zero were able to dodge it.

Issun: Hey! Who tried to vaporize us?!

???: Curses! How could I've missed?!

Zero: M.O.D.O.K?! Were you watching us the whole time?

Issun: A demon?! Ammy, hope to it!

Amaterasu: *barks*

Zero: Stand back, I'll take care of him. *readies his plasma sword, the Z-Saber*

M.O.D.O.K.: Ha, ha, ha! You both will make such fine new lab rats! *fires multiple laser beams at both Amaterasu and Zero*

Zero: Sorry, but I don't really feel like being used. *guards Amaterasu*

Amaterasu: *uses her Celestial Brush to slash most of the beams, deflecting them back to M.O.D.O.K.*

M.O.D.O.K.: GAAAH!

Zero: Huh?!

Issun: Told you she's a goddess. We can pretty much handle things on our own.

M.O.D.O.K.: You dare fight me with my own weapon?! DIE FOO-

Zero: *slices one of M.O.D.O.K.'s blasters clean off*

M.O.D.O.K.: MY BLASTER!! You'll pay for this!

Then, a blue digital-looking cube materialized in front of Zero, damaging him. Amaterasu then went in and sliced the other blaster off from M.O.D.O.K.

Zero: Tch!

Amaterasu: *growls*

M.O.D.O.K.: AAAAH!!...You too!

This time, the blue cube directly hit Amaterasu as she was keeping her distance from the flying giant head mutant.

M.O.D.O.K: Prepare to meet your demise!!

The red crystal on top of M.O.D.O.K's forehead began to light up brightly, almost looking like a warning of some sort. M.O.D.O.K then blasted a huge and powerful ray of beam, even stronger than his previous blasters from before directly hitting Zero at a very close range.

Zero: Gaah!! *falls to his knee*

Amaterasu: *barks* *runs toward Zero*

Zero: I shouldn't been so careless. *stands up* Don't let the cubes touch you, okay? He absords your power by doing so.

Issun: Don't hafta tell me twice. Hey, are you doing alright? That was one nasty hit.

Zero: I can still fight. Don't worry about me.

Amaterasu: *uses one of her Divine Instruments, the Reflector, appropriately named to reflect another of M.O.D.O.K's laser from hitting both her and Zero and instead sends it back to M.O.D.O.K.

M.O.D.O.K: Not...again...!

Zero:...thanks. *charges up his buster*

M.O.D.O.K: *recovering from his last hit* You won't be so lucky this time!

Zero: *fires his fully charged buster directly at M.O.D.O.K's forehead crystal, successfully defeating him*

M.O.D.O.K: Urgh... *falls down*

Amaterasu: *barks*

Issun: Nice! He's down for the count!

Zero: *walks away*

Issun: Hmm? Hey! Where are you going to?

Zero: More allies. If I can get more intel from them then there may be a good chance of me finding my way back home. Feel free to come with.

Issun: Huh, makes sense. What do you think, Ammy?

Amaterasu: *barks loudly*

Issun: Well then, the boss says yes. Let's go!...oh yeah, we never really got your name.

Zero: It's Zero.

Issun: Well, nice to meetcha Zero. I am the great Wandering Artist, Issun! And yeah, I guess you already know good ol Ammy here huh?

Amaterasu: *yawns*

Issun: It is getting pretty late, ain't it? Got any place to rest at? This was our place but uh...as you can see here.

Amaterasu: *lays down*

The once peaceful place where a few standing fall buildings were at and a pool is now full of holes from M.O.D.O.K's lasers and completely destroyed.

Zero: I do. It's an abandoned motel where I keep all my spare parts at. If you want to rest there then by all means.

Amaterasu: *sleeping*

Zero:...

Issun: *yawns* Yeah she does this all the time. Don't worry about it.

Zero: ...should I carry her then?

Issun: Eh, be my guest. I'm used to free-rides anyway he,he~

Zero: Let's go then.

And so concludes our first chapter of the Maverick Hunter meeting up with the Sun Goddess herself, Amaterasu on his journey to get back home. How will this story play out? Do stay for the ride and enjoy on how our heroes will survive this madness.

[Author's note] "Eeeeh pretty sure I mess some things but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Hope you guys like it and see ya soon! Buh-bye~ ]

(( Disclaimer: All Marvel and Capcom characters here are owned by their respective companies. I own none of them and I am only using them for entertainment purposes))...


	2. Chapter 2: Cops in the City

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story from either Marvel or Capcom.]

A ray of light shines upon the white wolf, slightly disturbing its slumber. The wolf's eyes then opened, only to find herself lying on a soft bed. The room where the wolf is sleeping at is a bit messy but good enough for someone to live in it.

Amarerasu: *yawns*barks at Issun*

Issun: Aah shaddup why don't you? I was just getting to the good part...Zzz...

Amaterasu : *shakes her entire body*

Issun: *falls off* ...Zzz..zz...

Amaterasu: *looks around*

Issun: *mumbling in his sleep* Of course Sakuya...of course I'll draw you like one of my French girls...

Amaterasu: *jumps down from the bed* *barks*

Issun: AAH! *wakes up* Ammy! What was that for? ...huh? Where are we?...oh yeah! I kindda fell asleep while talking to Zero. This must be his place...speaking of which, where is he?

Amaterasu: *sniffs around*

Issun: This place sure is weird...hmm? What's that black thing? *points at the flat-screened television* Some sort of container?

Amaterasu: *bark*

Issun: What is it?... oh, a window!

As both Amaterasu and Issun went to look through the window, they saw the horrible state the city is now in. Buildings destroyed, roads filled with cracks and holes, and many of the trees that were once planted there are all damaged.

Issun: This is horrible! I bet most of this damage is because of that Dormammu guy's fault! It looks as if everything has been burnt off.

Amaterasu: *barks*

Issun: He was strong alright. Not even your Celestial Brush did much damage onto him. Next time we meet him, let's try cooling him down.

Amaterasu: *scratches herself*

Issun: Hey! Try to be more serious why don't you?We were thankfully saved by that blonde electric guy when fighting Dormammu. And then came another blondie comes into our lives...seriously though, are we some kind of blonde-people-magnet-device? I swear if HE comes here I'm gonna-

Then there was a sound of a door opening and quickly closing.

Zero: You're already awake?

Issun: Zero! Where were you? Nice place you got here by the way, the bed is really comfortable!

Zero: Good to know you like it. How about you, Amaterasu?

Amaterasu: *barks happily*

After about half an hour of listening to each others' stories, they decided to discuss on more important things. Mostly regarding their current situation.

Issun: Woah, woah, woah! You're telling me that you're from the future?!

Zero: ...yes.

Issun: And me and Ammy are from the past?

Zero: Correct. It only makes sense since you still do refer to Japan as 'Nippon', its old name. My home is more futuristic than this city.

Issun: And you're not human? Not demon either?

Zero: No, I am an android. A machine created to look and act like any other human. I am what you could say more advanced than any machinary that exists in your time-line.

Issun: Huh, time-travel? Except this time we're the ones from the past Ammy. I get we've been through this but it still feels strange to me...

Zero: Same goes for me...

Amaterasu: *yawns*

Zero: Now that that's out of the way, let us talk about how we could get back to our own time-line.

Issun: Sorry man, would love to help but we're just as confused as you are about all of this.

Zero: I see...

Issun: ...say, know any place where we can get some food? Like any shops that haven't been destroyed yet?

Zero: Hmmm, while I was searching for other allies I did come across a shopping mall complex.

Issun: Oh, did you checked if there is any food there?

Zero: I'm sure there are plenty of them. Could even be enough for years.

Issun: Sweet! Hear that Ammy? Guess we can get breakfast today!

Amaterasu: Zzzz...

Zero: Follow me. I can take you there. Even during morning, we should still keep our guard up.

Issun: Yeah or else someone like that head demon thing will attack us.

Zero: *nods* I'm not one to rely on others but seeing how powerful our foes can get... it would be wiser to fight in numbers instead.

Issun: Hah, you kindda remind me of someone back at our home. A lone wolf but has a heart of gold. Not to mention he also uses a sword to fight.

Out in the open streets, both Amaterasu and Zero played it safe and kept their head low as they head towards their destination.

Issun: We there yet?

Zero: Shh...

Issun: That's like the 47th time you've said that.

Zero:...you were counting?

Issun: Eh, got nothing better to do. No demons to kill and no chicks to have fun with.

Zero:...

Issun: Okay there were chicks but not so much now. I feel like we're all far away from each other in this city.

Zero: Seems that way. Until then, we can only rely on ourselves to stay alive.

Amaterasu: *barks*

Zero: Shh! We can't attract any attention towa-

Before Zero could finish his sentence, a woman in chinese clothing was hurled againts a building, leaving a hole in the wall.

Chun-Li: Urgh...

Taskmaster: You trying to arrest ME? I don't know whether that's brave or stupid!

Zero: A civilian?!

Issun: That's guy a coward! Picking on a poor unarmed lady like that. Let's show him a lesson or two!*readies his own blade* Go Ammy!

Amaterasu: *runs toward the injured woman* *barks*

Chun-Li: Shoo! Get away from here! It's too dangerous.

Issun: Nah, we got this!

Amaterasu then uses her Celestial Brush to slash Taskmaster.

Taskmaster: Gah! What the...?!

Chun-Li: You...can talk?

Issun: Seriously lady, is that the first thing that comes into your mind? I'll let it go this time since you're a pretty one~

Chun-Li: ...never knew the day would come where a wolf would try and flirt with me.

Issun: Hey! I'm not the wolf dang it!

Chun-Li: Either way, you have to get away. Leave Taskmaster to me!

Amaterasu: *growls at Taskmaster as the latter got closer*

Taskmaster: Big mistake to take me on kid! Even with yer flashy karate moves. I've seen better. *takes out a gun and shoots it*

Amaterasu: *deflects said bullet with the Slash technique*

Taskmaster: *dodges* Miss! So that's how you're playing hmm? *shoots countless of arrows in the air*

Chun-Li: *gets up* Run! *tries to dodges many of the falling arrows*

Amaterasu: *barks* *slashes many of the arrows but got hit by some* *whines*

Taskmaster: Bullseye!

While both Amaterasu and Chun-Li were dodging the incoming arrows, Zero took the stealth tactic to perform a sneak attack onto Taskmaster while he is distracted.

Zero: Hyah!! *slashes Taskmaster's hood*

Taskmaster: Gyah! You sneaky lil pest! *shoots Zero with a gun but to no effect* What the?! A robot?

Zero: Take this! *Zero then uses his Z-Saber in an uppercut as his plasma sword had temporarily turned into fire*

Taskmaster: Urgh! Now you've really done it! *gets his sword out and the two began having a sword fight with one another*

Chun-Li: Are you okay?! *checks on Amaterasu*

Issun: She's fine. She can take whatever that dumb skull guy is going to dish out!

Amaterasu: *growls*

Issun: Okay fine! When it hurts, it hurts. But you're a god right? Try shaking it off buddy.

Amaterasu: *barks*

Chun-Li: ...hmm? *looks behind to see Taskmaster fighting with...a red armored warrior?* Who's the one fighting Taskmaster?

Issun: That's Zero! He's actually a robot from the future!

Chun-Li: ...sure. Why not? I've seen weirder things in my life honestly.

Issun: Hah, same.

Zero: Are you working with M.O.D.O.K?

Taskmaster: With THAT oversized ugly mug? You seriously don't know who or WHAT you're up againts!

Zero: I don't car frankly. Anyone who tries to hurt those who are defenseless will only be seen as a Maverick to me! *slashes repeatedly at Taskmaser's sword*

Taskmaster: Grk!! *gets back* *readies to slice Zero's head off before being interrupted by Chun-Li.

Chun-Li: Mind if I join in?

Chun-Li then performs a powerful Spinning Kick towards Taskmaster, knocking him off-balance and giving Zero the edge he need to finish Taskmaster off.

Taskmaster: Gyaah! *falls down*

Chun-Li: Ready for round 2?

Taskmaster: *gets up unsteadily* I can...still...ah screw it! I'll kill you guys later! *swings away*

Zero: Thanks.

Chun-Li: Don't mention it. *gives a small smile*

Issun: So what brings you here lady?

Chun-Li: Please, call me Chun-Li. I'm a cop actually. I was sent out and have been trying to track down this criminal organizat-

Issun: Lemme guess, you then suddenly got transported here?

Chun-Li: Yes. My guess is that the same thing happened to the two of you.

Zero: Three. Not two.

Chun-Li:...three?

Zero: The voice you've been hearing from the wolf is actually a tiny person named Issun. The wolf here is named Amaterasu.

Issun: A PONCLE! I'm not a 'tiny' person thank you! *jumps up and down, angry at Zero*

Chun-Li: Amaterasu? You mean THE Ookami Amaterasu about the Sun goddess from Japanese folklore?

Issun: You know about Ammy? Hah! Guess we are pretty famous!

Chun-Li: I haven't read anything about the Goddess being a wolf...

Amaterasu: *tilts head*

Issun: Huh, weird. Thought that it would be the first thing people would say about Ammy. Maybe you read it from a different story?

Chun-Li: Could be...anyways, any idea on who or what is causing the two worlds merging into one?

Issun: Wait what? I seriously don't know what're you talking about.

Chun-Li: Oh, you haven't met up with the Avengers yet?

Issun: Who? Ever heard of them?

Zero: *shakes his head*

Chun-Li: ...I suppose I should explain things to you guys more...but maybe not here. Who knows what other villains will come for us. I heard some folks got captured by a man who goes by the name of Albert Wesker.

Issun: Never heard of him before.

Chun-Li: Heard from intel that he's a very dangerous man who has commited his whole life in creating the ultimate lifeforms by experimenting on any organic life, mostly humans. If you see or know where he is, please contact me immediently. He must be caught.

Issun: That sounds disgusting! Wait, did you said that some people got captured by that lunatic?!

Chun-Li: Yes sadly. I also heard he has already built a secret laboratory in the city but I could not find it anywhere.

Issun: We've met with a lot of people along the way here haven't we Ammy? You don't suppose most of them got...

Chun-Li: *nods* I have to get back to the Helicarrier right now. Come with me, it's much more safer that way.

Zero: Since you seem to know more about the whole situation we're all in, I'll go.

Amaterasu: *barks*

Issun: She says she'll go as well. We still gotta stop Orochi after all!

Chun-Li: Thank you. Let's go quickly...?!*looks behind*

Suddenly, there was a sound of a gunshot surrounding the once calm atmosphere. Chun-Li screamed and quickly fell to her knees as she grabs her right leg in pain.

Issun: Chun-Li!

Chun-Li: Argh! Who...?

Then, a man in a black trenchcoat and sunglasses walked in the scene, holding a gun in his right hand as he looked directly at Chun-Li.

Wesker: An annoying one, aren't you? Having an Interpol agent tracking us down can get a bit messy so I decided to finish the job myself.

Issun: So Skull Face was working with you then?!

Wesker: No, I only hired him to take down any...obstacles in our plan.

Issun: What plan?! To take over the world?! Like we'll ever let you do as you please. After him Ammy!

Chun-Li: No wait...!

Before Chun-Li could even stop or even have the strength to stand up, Amaterasu was already on the move in taking down Wesker herself. She gets out one of her Divine Instruments, the Glaive, to try and attack Wesker at a close range.

Wesker: Amateurs.

Before Amaterasu's weapon could even reach him, Wesker had dodged it with ease by what looks as if he is teleporting and grabbed her by the neck and smashed the wolf goddess onto the ground, cracks being formed.

Issun: Ammy! Grrr, you!!*gets out his sword, Denkomaru, and unleashes fury onto Wesker's grasp onto Amaterasu*

Wesker: Pesky flea. *throws Amaterasu along with Issun towards a lamp post*

Zero: *shoots multiple slashes of plasma towards Wesker from his own sword*

Wesker: *dodges*teleports while getting closer and closer towards Zero*

Zero: *uses his saber to attack Wesker*

Wesker: *quickly grabs Zero's arm and pulls him in for a powerful kick*

Zero: Gak!

Chun-Li: *gets up but staggers a bit* Tch, get back here!

Issun: Don't! You'll be an easy target for him to shoot you!

Wesker: *gives out a barrage of attacks onto the Maverick Hunter in an attempt to subdue him for good*

Zero: ((He's not human!))

Wesker then grabs his leg and throws him at Amaterasu. The wolf god was back on the ground as Zero is still stunned from all the attacks he had took from the man in black.

Amaterasu: *growls*

Wesker: You're no ordinary wolf as far as I can tell. *points his gun at Amaterasu's head*

Issun: *bounces angrily towards Wesker* Don't even think about it!

BANG!!

To be continued...

[Author's note] Yeah I'm not good at the whole action thing but I shall try my best ;-;)...welp oh yeah the '(( ))' thing means the characters are thinking. God I should work on my English...


End file.
